It is conventionally known that a blood vessel region has an adverse influence on a measuring beam, compared to other region, when an image analysis is performed by noninvasively imaging a target tissue of a human body. The image quality or the resolution tends to decrease in a region underlying a blood vessel. For example, in an adaptive optics scanning laser ophthalmoscope (AO-SLO) that scans an eye part with the measuring beam while correcting an aberration of the eye part with an adaptive optics system, the blood vessel region has an adverse influence on the measuring beam and therefore the luminance value of an image of the region underlying the blood vessel tends to become lower.
To ensure the identification of a tissue in such a blood vessel region, as discussed in US2012/0063660, it is conventionally feasible to extract a layered structure that underlies a blood vessel in an optical coherence tomography image (i.e., an OCT image) by differentiating the processing method to be applied to a region that underlies the blood vessel and other region. As discussed in US2004/0258285, it is feasible to determine a lesion of a specific region based on background image information in a fundus image.